What friends are for
by ruka-kun
Summary: When Wolverine loses all control, he runs from his live as an xmen. Will he ever come back? mainly: Wolverine, Jubilee, Gambit
1. Prologue

**AN This one is also an older story I wrote a couple of years back. They idea had plagued me for like ages, and when trying to ignore it didn't work I decided to write it down. Please let me know what you think of it, for it will only help me to be a better writter (well, that and the fact that getting reviews is higly addicting ;P) **

**Disclamer: **I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Marvel!

**Prologue**

Jubilee and Gambit were drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen after their training round in the Danger Room when Wolverine walked in with a gruff look on his face.

"Coffee mon ami?" Gambit asked over his shoulder.

Wolverine ignored him though and shoved Gambit roughly aside to get something from the fridge.

"Hey!" Gambit reacted slightly irritated.

He hated it when Wolverine acted as if he didn't exist, and he didn't liked to be shoved aside that easily neither.

"You got a problem with something!" Wolverine said defiantly, threatening stalking over to Gambit.

Gambit could see a strange, almost feral lustre inWolverine's eyes that he had never seen in them before. His empathic abilities couldn't read him either and that made Gambit slightly worried. Usually he could sense in detail other people's emotions if he wanted to, and could even identify people before he could see them by simply reading their emotions. This time though he could only feel a cold, emotionless anger, and he couldn't even feel a trace of Wolverine's usual emotions. This made Gambit alert.

Jubilee could feel the tension rising and positioned herself between Gambit and Wolverine.

"Knock it off you two!" she said trying to keep the two from fighting.

Gambit and Wolverine had fought before, but this time she had the distinct feeling that things were getting out of hand.

"Get out of here!" Wolverine snarled at her.

Jubilee looked at him rather confused; He had never talked to her like that before.

To Gambit Wolverine's reaction was only a confirmation of his suspicions. Whatever was wrong with Wolverine, he sure wasn't himself.

Jubilee could feel a strange tingling in her head and when she looked at Gambit over her shoulder and saw how his eyes had turned a darker shade of red, she knew that he was reaching out with his empathy. Something he rarely did, especially this strong. And she realised that that could only mean that there was something more going on than she was aware of.

Gambit slowly walked up closer to Jubilee, meanwhile never leaving Wolverine out of his sight.

"Petite, do as he says…" Gambit said calm. He could feel Wolverine's anger and that he was looking for a fight, and he didn't want to get Jubilee involved when that would happen.

Jubilee didn't want to leave him alone though, because she knew for sure what would happen then.

She turned around to Gambit ready to object, but before she could utter a word Wolverine had pushed her hard in her back, which caused her to fly across the kitchen and she landed hard against the door.

As in a flash Gambit drew some cards and with one movement he placed himself between Jubilee and Wolverine.

Jubilee was slowly getting back on her feet and stopped Gambit.

"NO, don't!" she yelled, her voice hoarse with fear.

Gambit looked at her incredulous.

"Petite, he is not quite in the mood to be persuaded by mere words, in case you didn't notice!" he said sarcastic. But he discharged his cards anyway.

At that same moment Wolverine lunged at them with his claws.

Gambit could feel him coming for them sooner than he could actually see him and was barely able to dodge him taking Jubilee down with him. Wolverine had recovered quickly though and lashed at Gambit who couldn't dodge him completely this time.

He could feel how his side was being ripped open by Wolverine's claws. "Merde!" Gambit cursed. It didn't happen often that he was on the receiving end in a fight, and he wasn't about too either.

Jubilee had walked around them and was closing in on Wolverine from behind.

Wolverine had heard her though and his full anger was directed straight at her.

"So you thought you could sneak up on me from behind, did ya!" he said angry.

Jubilee cautiously backed away when he came stalking right at her.

"Wolvie…it's me, Jubes!" she tried. But he didn't react

Jubilee was cautious, and kept talking persuasively to him, hoping to get trough to him somehow and bring him to reason.

He lashed out at her though and she wasn't fast enough to dodge his claws completely. She fell down to her knees against the closet grasping for air while Wolverine kept coming closer.

"Pick someone your one size!" Gambit said sarcastic hoping it would take Wolverine's attention off of Jubilee.

"As if _you_ could stop me!" Wolverine growled.

Before Jubilee could grasp what was going on Wolverine had already pulled her up from the floor by her collar and threw her with enormous power against Gambit sending them both threw the table by the sheer force of it.

Gambit was the first to recover and worriedly checked to see how Jubilee was doing.

"You're okay petite?" he asked worried when he saw that her uniform shirt was starting to drench with her blood.

"I..I think so…What's gotten into him!" she wondered out loud when she groaningly tried to get back on her feet...

* * *

AN **Don't forget to leave a review behind! Good or bad, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it! **

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please don't forget to leave a review once you've read it. Good or bad, I still want to know what you think of it! **

**Chapter 1**

"Oh dear...This doesn't look good!.." Beast muttered to himself when Wolverine's test results came in.

He ran out of the med lab in search for the others.

When he practically ran into Jean and Cyclops he worriedly stopped them.

"Have any of you seen Wolverine!" he asked hurried.

"No, why? What's the matter?" Jean asked worried.

"Wolverine's test results came in, and it showed something really strange!" Beast explained still in a hurry.

"Is he sick!" Cyclops asked surprised.

"Something like that. There is something in his blood that doesn't belong there, some sort of drug. And that could make him extremely aggressive, and make him go completely trough the roof without being able to control himself any longer…. And seeing the amount of it in his blood, that could happen every minute now!" Beast hastily explained.

"Oh God!..." Jean whispered shocked.

They all knew what kind of chaos would evolve if that would happen.

"We have to find him as fast as we can, before someone is getting hurt!" Beast said.

"Okay, we better spread then. I'll call the rest." Cyclops said immediately falling into his role as leader.

* * *

Wolverine was already stalking them threatingly and Gambit pulled out his cards.

"No don't! It's Wolverine!" Jubilee stopped him.

"Petite, this is not the right time for charity. The Wolverine here is not going to stop before he killed either one of us. Wolverine or not!" Gambit said persuasively.

But Jubilee insisted "But it _is_ him, and if we hurt him, he will st…" but before she could finish her sentence Wolverine had lifted her from the floor by her collar again.

* * *

At that moment the others had finally found them.

"What's going on!" Rogue asked.

Quickly Beast explained everything again.

From the monitor next to the door they could see what was happening inside the kitchen.

"Wolverine!" Rogue could hardly believe it. Wolverine had always been very caring and protective towards her, and although she knew you didn't want him as an enemy, she also knew that he would never hurt anyone he cared for…

Storm gently pulled her in her arms "It's that drug Rogue..This is not Wolverine…" she said comforting.

They tried to open the door, but because Jubilee had hit the electric circuit earlier it didn't budge an inch.

"We have to do something, and quickly too, this doesn't look good!" Jean said looking at the monitor.

"Let me…" Cyclops said reaching for his visors.

"No! Chances are all three of them get hurt that way. I'll try to repair the circuit again." Beast said.

"Hurry! They won't last much longer in there!" Jean said worried.

* * *

Gambit knew that he was trapped. Now Wolverine had Jubilee in his grip he couldn't risk using his cards. He pulled out his bo-staff, and with a few stealthy leaps managed to hit Wolverine full on his back, causing him to drop Jubilee.

Angered Wolverine launched for Gambit. Although Gambit could block and avoid most of Wolverine's lunges, and was able to hit Wolverine certainly just as much, his chances were getting slimmer by the second. For Wolverine's injuries healed almost immediately but his sure didn't and that was steadily wearing him down.

Jubilee tried to distract Wolverine.

"Non petite! He'll kill you!" Gambit yelled.

In the mere second that Gambit had been distracted, Wolverine had took the opening and hit him head on. He collapsed on the floor, but Wolverine pulled him back up and threw Gambit rstraight through the glass doors of the cupboard where he laid still in an unnatural bearing.

"NO! GAMBIT!" Jubilee ran over the Gambit, but before she could reach him Wolverine had gotten hold of her and lifted her with ease off the ground, his hands tightly around her throat.

* * *

"No! We have to do something! He'll kill them!" Storm called out.

They knew that time was running out fast now.

"He's killing her!" Jean said alarmed.

"Jubilee! Use your powers!" they called to her through the door, for they knew that would be the only thing that could save her life.

"Beast hurry up!" Cyclops urged.

"I'm almost done…" Beast answered.

* * *

Jubilee desperately tried to break free, but Wolverine had her in an iron grip. Vaguely she could hear calling in the background, but she could hardly hear anything.

"Wolverine…please..it's me..Jubes….Wolverine…" she pleaded.

For just a second she thought she could see some recognition in his eyes, and his grip around her throat loosened somewhat.

But before she could very well take a breath that empty glaze was back in his eyes and his grip tightened even more.

She couldn't breath at all now and desperately tried to break free. She realised that the only way of breaking out of his grip was to use her powers, but she couldn't….not on Wolverine.

Before she knew it her whole world turned black and at the moment the others finally broke through the door she hang limply in his grip.

"Let her go Wolverine! Now!" Cyclops ordered.

Wolverine turned around angry and as an answer he threw Jubilee roughly against the wall. She hit her head hard against the wall and fell down, leaving a trail of blood.

While Cyclops, Rogue and Storm tried to overpower Wolverine, Jean checked up on Gambit while Beast ran to see if there was anything he could do to help Jubilee.

* * *

**AN Thank you all for your kind replies, and I'm sorry that I havent't personally thanked you guys, but I was soooo bussy this week. :S Anyways, it really means the world to me!**

**Vine**: Thanks, I hope this chapter cleared some things up for you!

**B oots:** This fast enough for you? lol I hope you enjoyed this one just as much!

**Beany**: Thank you so much for your review! And I'm glad you agree with the speed of things ;D I'm sorry about my poor language skills. I used to have a beta reader, but he didn't had enough time anymore, so now I'm without, and don't have a clue where I can find a new one :( I haven't really given it much thought how old Jubilee would be in this story, since I always thought she is somewhat old for her age anyways, but I imagine her being about 16 years old or so. Just your average teen ;D Why? Any specific reasons you wanted to know?

**Shang:** Just for you I added Rogue (well only for a few lines though ;p) lol I guess I'm not such a big fan of her.

**SpeedRacer15**: Yeah I love how Gambit is so protective of Jubes too! I still keep hoping that maybe one day they actually get together in the comic. (not that probably will ever happen, but hey, a girl can always hope, non? ;D) And don't worry no spoilers, although I haven't seen the movie yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please don't forget to leave a review once you've read it. Good or bad, I still want to know what you think of it! **

Chapter 2

Within ahour Wolverine had already woken up from the sedative Beast had given him.

Still dazed he looked around, not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there. He seemed to be locked up in a cell, but didn't have a clue as to why.

"Ah, you've already woken up. I should have known it would worn off faster on you…"

Wolverine quickly scrambled to his feet at hearing Beast's voice.

"Beast?" he asked confused.

Suddenly he also saw Rogue sitting in a corner of the room.

"Rogue? What's going on here? And why am I locked up!"

Wolverine started to get irritated; He didn't understand why, but it seemed the X-men had locked him up.

_…But why?..._ he wondered.

Beast and Rogue exchanged glances.

"Well I'm glad to see you recognise us again…" Beast started carefully.

"Recognise you? Of course I recognise you! What's going on here for crying out loud!" Wolverine yelled.

And so Beast told him what happened, leaving out the details though.

"Can't you remember anything at all?" Beast asked him rather worried.

But Wolverine didn't seem to hear him.

"No…no that can't be true….I should have remembered something like that! No, you're lying!" Wolverine said, but his voice was hoarse with dread.

_…Then why can't I remember anything?... _

One look at Rogue told him it that it really had happened. She would never lie to him. Besides he could see the fear in her eyes.

Defeated he sank to the floor "My God…what have I done!..." he whispered appalled.

Rogue came closer to him "It's not your fault Logan, it was that drug..." she said in an attempt to comfort him.

But Wolverine didn't seem to hear.

"How bad are they hurt…?" he asked Beast guilt lacing his words.

Rogue almost looked pleadingly at Beast. Although he didn't like to lie he also didn't want to make things any harder for Wolverine.

"Just some cuts and bruises…" Beast said. But he couldn't look Wolverine in the eye when he was lying, so he looked away.

"You're lying! Tell me the truth!...Please Hank?..." Wolverine said angry.

"Logan..please…Beast is right!" Rogue almost begged him.

Wolverine looked at her and calmed down somewhat. He knew though that they had to be in a much worse condition then Beast and Rogue were letting on. He could see it in her eyes.

He didn't want to upset her though and therefore let it rest for a moment.

Rogue took the key of the cell he was in and opened the door.

Wolverine backed away though "Don't! Leave it locked!" he yelled worried.

Rogue looked at him confused "B..but.." she stammered. But Wolverine interrupted her.

"Go away! God knows what I might do to you…" his voice was hoarse with fear and pain.

"The drug has worn off, you're yourself again…." Rogue assured him. Meanwhile she slowly walked up to him, not afraid of him at all.

Wolverine kept backing away though.

"She is right Wolverine, I took a blood sample from you earlier, and there are no traces of the drug left in your blood." Beast assured.

"How did it get in there in the first place?" Wolverine asked.

"I'm not sure, but it is probably a side effect of the medication I gave you yesterday. Often mutants react different to medicines…" Beast explained his theory.

* * *

After Beast had checked him one final time and Rogue had left to check on Gambit Wolverine left to the control room. He knew that everything in the mansion was being taped on security camera's and therefore knew that there had to be a tape with the footage of what exactly had happened.

Soon he had found it and played it in the vcr.

That's how he saw what had really happened; from the moment he came into the kitchen till the moment he had Jubilee in his strangling grip…

He suddenly felt sick to the stomach.

_…How could I have ever done such a thing!..._

He fled outside hoping the fresh air would clear his mind from the images he had just seen.

* * *

A few hours later Gambit came round in the med lab.

"Ah, you're awake…" Beast said relieved when he saw Gambit stir.

"Jubilee!...Is she alright!" Gambit asked worried.

He tried to get up, but his body objected strongly and he was stopped by Beast.

"Not so fast my Cajun friend, you're not to move until I got the results of your back-scan back, to see if your back isn't broken. Until then you're not allowed to move an inch!" Beast said stern.

"Gambit is just fine. He needs to see the petite though… Is she alright?" Gambit pressed again.

He tried to get up again, but was pushed back down by Beast.

"Jubilee will be fine again too. She has some cuts and bruises and a rather heavy concussion, but with plenty of rest she should make a full recovery. Now lay still!" he summoned Gambit.

Although Gambit wanted to see with his own eyes whether Jubilee was going to be fine he restlessly did as told.

A beeping sound announced that the test results of the scan were ready and Beast hurriedly left to check them.

"Hmmm…At least your back isn't broken…" Beast said relieved after looking at the scan photo's.

"Très bien, then Gambit can finally check on the petite!" Gambit said trying to get up from the bed.

"Gambit wait! You fell pretty hard on your back and it would practically be a miracle if you hadn't damaged it! I shall have to do some more tests to make sure I'm not overlooking anything." Beast objected.

But Gambit was already standing. "Gambit feels just fine mon ami, really." Gambit said as cheerful as he could muster. But even the slightest movement hurt him, and Beast could see.

"Gambit, please…If it is neglected it will only get worse, and you could severely damage something!" Beast warned him.

"Okay Beast. Gambit will just go see the petite and then he'll come back in here for your tests again, okay?" Gambit gave in.

Beast hauled his shoulders in defeat. He knew Gambit wouldn't give in before he saw with his own eyes that Jubilee was alright, so he brought him to another room in the med lab where Jubilee was.

* * *

**AN Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! It really means the world to me!**

**Beany:** In this story Gambit and Jubes are just going to be really good friends (although he is VERY and protective of her ) And I would love it if you would want to be my beta reader for this story! I tried to mail you though, but somehow I got it back saying the amail adress was incorrect :( So if you're still interested please send me an email.

**B oots:** This fast enough for you? lol I', sorry thos took a while longer but I was on vacation for the weekend

**Vine:** Thanks!

**BJ2:** lol! your review really cracked me up! I'm sorry I dissapointed you LOL but I don't hate her THAT much ;D But by the looks of it it seems that both Gambit and Jubes will be alright.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN first of all I want to thank Beany sooo much for beta-ing this story! She's done a great job, and even helped me with getting the accents right! Thanks sweety! **

**Chapter 3**

Jubilee had only just came round, and was relieved to see Gambit had survived the adventure as well.

"Gambit?" she said softly. Her voice was still hoarse due to Wolverine's strangling grip around her throat, but other than that she seemed relatively fine.

"How you feelin' petite?" Gambit asked worriedly.

"As if I could use more training!" she joked.

Gambit had to laugh. It did him well to see she hadn't lost her sense of humour, or her sharp remarks, and it proved to him that she was indeed going to be fine.

He admired her resilience, and was glad to see that she was taking this really well. He had been afraid that her already feeble trust in other people had suffered immensely considering being hurt by someone she had only recently come to trust.

But apparently she was stronger than he had thought.

She slipped back into unconsciousness quickly though and Gambit worriedly looked at Beast.

"It's because of the concussion. She needs lots of rest for a while." Beast explained, "And so do you!" he added sternly.

A docile Gambit followed Beast to the other part of the med lab to undergo the rest of the test Beast had planned.

* * *

"Now dat Gambit can't do anythin', now would be de perfect time to explain to him what de hell was wrong with de Wolverine" Gambit said wearily.

Although he and Wolverine had never gotten along that well, he knew that Wolverine would have never gone _this_ far. And he knew for sure that he would _never_ hurt Jubilee in _any_ way.

And so Beast told him everything he knew.

Tensed he waited for Gambit's reaction. He too knew that Gambit and Wolverine had never really gotten along and was afraid that this would be enough for Gambit to really hate Wolverine.

Gambit didn't seem affected at all though. Beast knew from experience though that that didn't say much since Gambit usually hid his feelings behind a mask of nonchalance.

"So if Gambit got it right, de Wolverine was _completely_ under de influence of dis drug, _without_ him knowin' dat, which made him go _completely_ through de roof _without _knowin' what he be doin'!" Gambit repeated rather incredulous.

Beast realised that it indeed sounded rather unbelievable, but that _was_ what had happened.

"I know that it seems odd, but yes, that is what happened." Beast admitted.

Gambit sighed and laid back down closing his eyes.

Beast knew from experience that Gambit had retreated back in his shell, and that there would be nothing that could change his mind now. He could only hope that everything would turn out alright…

* * *

At that moment Wolverine entered the med lab.

"Ah…speak of de devil…" Gambit said without even opening his eyes.

Beast looked uncertainly between the two men.

Gambit carefully got up and leaned back against the headboard without as much as a word.

The air was thick with tension.

Beast looked questionably at Gambit, but Gambit ignored him completely and kept looking straight at Wolverine.

"Well I...er…will leave you to it then." Beast said finally.

When Beast had left the med lab, Wolverine walked further into the room.

Wolverine too expected that Gambit would hit him full out, and knew he would deserve it.

Cautiously he came closer, but Gambit kept silent.

Gambit's calmness and silence made Wolverine edgy, and he didn't know what to say or do.

"Gambit…I…I'm sor-" Wolverine started stammering, but Gambit stopped him.

"Don'." was all Gambit said.

This only confused Wolverine more, '_Then what is it the Cajun wants ta hear!'_

"Er…Beast believes it was because of some kind of drug…" Wolverine tried again.

"So dey say." was Gambit's only reaction. But his voice had sounded neutral, and not accusing.

"Ya don't believe that?" Wolverine asked finally. For a moment Gambit didn't say anything just stayed silent.

"Gambit believes dat you don' need a drug to wanna kill Gambit." Gambit said calmly.

Wolverine already was certain that Gambit didn't believe him, but then Gambit continued.

"But Gambit also knows for sure dat you would never hurt de petite."

Wolverine looked at him confused and amazed. _'Does that mean he believes me!'_

He still expected Gambit to make him pay for what he had done to Jubilee. But Gambit didn't say anything else and wearily closed his eyes.

"Why…why didn't ya stop me? I've seen the security tape Cajun, why didn't ya use yer cards?" Wolverine asked.

"Next time Gambit will." was Gambit's only response.

"There ain't gonna be a next time!" Wolverine said positively.

"Let's hope so…mon ami." Gambit said, and with that it was done and over with for Gambit. With those last words he showed that things were back as they were according to him.

For the first time Wolverine realised that Gambit had more character than they gave him credit for. He knew that he didn't deserve Gambit's forgiveness, and still the Cajun seemed sincere.

Gambit lay back down once again and closed his eyes. Wolverine could see a hint of pain crossing the Cajun's face.

"Yer back?" Wolverine asked worriedly.

"Let's not get all worried over de Gambit now, non! Gambit be fine!" Gambit said with his usual sarcasm.

He never knew how to react when people were worried for him, and certainly couldn't handle it if it came from Wolverine.

"Cajun I-" Wolverine started apologizing again.

But again Gambit interrupted him, "Jus' enjoy your victory, 'cause it will be de first and _last_ time you defeat Gambit. Next time _you'll_ be de one spending de night in de med lab!" Gambit said with a wry grin.

It still bothered him that Wolverine had managed to get him knocked out that fast, but the fact that Wolverine was apologizing for it was something he couldn't handle.

He would rather have Wolverine hating his guts; at least he was used to those kinds of feelings. The feeling that he was the one being in a position to forgive someone else was completely new to him, and therefore he didn't know what to do with it. Therefore his wits were the only thing that could save him from this awkward situation.

Wolverine got the hint though "I wouldn't count on that Cajun!" he reacted therefore just as pointedly.

Gambit grinned.

Wolverine was already walking back to the door when a thought struck him.

"Oh…Gambit?" he asked hesitatingly.

"What?" Gambit asked wearily. His whole body was hurting badly and by now he had a splitting headache.

"Er…would ya mind if…er…I go check on Jubilee fer a second? I mean, if it's okay with you of course." Wolverine asked waveringly.

For a moment it stayed quiet, and Wolverine was almost certain that Gambit would never allow that. And he couldn't even blame him either.

Gambit opened his eyes but kept staring straight at the ceiling.

"I t'ink she would like dat." Gambit said finally. And with that he showed more trust in Wolverine than he could have ever done with words.

'_Maybe I have assessed him wrongly all those years',_ Wolverine thought somewhat ashamed.

And as if Gambit had read his mind he said "Don' believe everythin' you see, mon ami."

Wolverine was completely lost; it seemed as though the Cajun didn't even want anyone to trust him...

* * *

**_AN: Thanks for everyone who read the story especially those who left me such wonderfull reviews! It really means soo much to me! _**

**Kyuu1317:** Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

**Shang:** Thanks sweety! I rewrote this chapter some just for you, so it would also have some Rogue in it. ANd yes more chapters are on it's way!

**WolvieFanSpell:** I'm glad I got you all excited about my story! And thanks for the fav!

**Prexistence:** I'm sorry I took so long updating, but I was really bussy with work and all. And yes, they do understand why he did it, that's just not enough for him to get over it though. Arggg what will happen to him:runs of in her own little world:

**BJ2:** lol I'm sorry she's still here! But don't worry, she won't be glomping around our beloved Cajun the whole time. And I'm glad you l iked my explanation about the whole drug thing. That was actually one of the hardest parts to write. I already had the story layed out in my head, but still hadn't thought up for a plausible reason HOW he got drugged without him knowing it. And this is what I came up with after (believe it or not) almost 1,5 year!

**B oots:** I'm sorry this chapter took longer to update, but I was really bussywith work and all!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leaving Gambit behind to rest Wolverine immediately went to look for Jubilee, who was still out cold in another ward.

When he entered the ward Beast was still with her.

"Are ya sure she'll be okay again?" Wolverine asked worriedly when he saw her pale face.

"Yes I am. She'll just have to take it easy for a while though, but then she'll make a full recovery." Beast said.

"Can I…Can I stay with her fer a while?" he asked Beast.

"Sure you can, but don't wake her up, she needs her rest." Beast warned before leaving them alone to check up on Gambit again.

Wolverine softly walked over to her bed. It hurt him to see her like this, knowing it was his doing that she lay there, and the guilt was ripping him apart on the inside.

Carefully he sat down in a chair next to her bed, and for the first time in a very long time he felt tears burning in his eyes.

'_How could I have ever hurt her like this…I almost killed her!' _

"I'm so sorry kid…" he whispered softly.

After a few minutes she seemed to come round, and Wolverine silently got up from his chair in order to leave. He was afraid that his presence would only scare her and make her upset, and he knew that she was still too fragile for that now.

Jubilee heard him though and her head flew in the direction of the noise.

The fear on her face dissipated immediately and changed into relief when she recognised him.

"Oh. It's just you…Ya scared the shit out of me!" she said relieved.

Wolverine was completely clueless, '_How can she be relieved ta see_ me, _while I'm the one that put her here!' _

Jubilee didn't seem afraid of him at all though.

"I-I have ta go; I'll warn Beast…" he said in an attempt to leave.

He had come to the conclusion that she must have some sort of amnesia caused by the shock, and definitely didn't want to be there when she regained her memory. As he turned to leave and headed towards the door, Jubilee's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wolvie…please stay, please don't leave me alone here" she said softly, but he could hear the fear in her voice.

She had always been terrified of doctors or hospitals, and even strongly disliked the medical ward of the mansion.

'_How can she be afraid to be alone, while it was me who…'_ Wolverine was completely clueless.

"Are ya sure?" he asked her unbelievingly.

She nodded and he sat back down.

"They didn't hurt ya did they!" she asked him worriedly.

Wolverine only felt guiltier. _'After all that I did ta her and the Cajun, she's still worried about_ me!' he thought incredulously.

He shook his head "Jubilee…I.." but this time it was Jubilee who interrupted him.

"Don't." she said in a hoarse whisper.

For fraction of a second Wolverine was reminded of Remy, who had reacted in a similar manner.

"I know what you want to say, but it's not true!" she said quickly.

Wolverine looked at her with a confused look upon his craggy features, and was about to enquire what she meant by her statement when Jubilee quickly continued.

"It wasn't your fault! It was that drug or something!" she said determinedly.

"Did Beast tell ya that?" he asked wearily. The day's events were taking their toll on him.

Beast had tried to explain it to her, but she hadn't understood half of it since she was still dazed from the blow to her head.

"No, I could see it in your eyes. That wasn't you back there." she continued resolutely.

Wolverine shook his head unbelievingly, "Jubes, I almost killed you guys…" he tried to explain it to her.

"No Wolvie, you're wrong. Someone did yes, but it wasn't you. I could see it in your eyes. Besides, you could never hurt me, I know you too well for that!" she continued trustingly.

"Jubes, it _was_ me…" Wolverine started again.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you could sincerely hurt me?" she said defiantly.

Wolverine looked defeated at the floor "No, I can't but still…"

"See! Then don't look so sad!" she said encouragingly.

Tired both from the drugs she had been given and from using up her most of her energy to convince Logan that it wasn't his fault, she closed her eyes, and Logan could see and smell that she was in pain.

"You okay kid? Yer want me ta get Beast?" he asked worriedly.

"NO!" Jubilee exclaimed, her eyes flying open. She quickly collected herself and continued hastily before Logan had a chance to question her. "I mean, I'm fine…it's just a headache s'all." She flashed a weak grin up at him before asking him if he would stay with her until she fell asleep. Her eyes had already begun to droop as she asked him.

"Sure kid…" he said softly, but she was already fast asleep.

Wolverine sat at her bedside for hours, simply looking at her. After a while Rogue silently came in. "They said you'd be here" she whispered softly as not to wake Jubilee.

She stood behind his chair and hugged him from behind.

"How is she?" she asked softly.

"She's gonna be okay accordin' ta Beast." he answered.

Rogue nodded.

"She's not even mad at me" he said more to himself than to Rogue.

"Had ya really expected she would? She's a smart gal ya know, she figured out ya weren't yerself sooner than we had!" Rogue said.

For a while they just looked at the sleeping girl.

"And how are you sugah?" Rogue asked worried.

"I don't know, I still can't grasp it…." He answered honestly.

"That'll come in time. We're here for ya." she said sincerely.

"I wonder what makes me deserve that?" he mumbled to himself.

But Rogue had heard him "More than once you saved our lives during missions, you saved mine…" she said softly.

"Come on Logan, time to get ya something ta eat." She said pulling him up.

A few days later everything was back to usual in the mansion, except for Gambit and Jubilee who still had to take it slow, and weren't allowed to go back to training yet.

Wolverine seemed the only one who couldn't put the whole thing behind him. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see the images of the security tape. And although Beast had repeatedly assured him that the drug was completely out of his system, he was still terrified that it might come back.

He could feel his restlessness rising and rising, and after a week he decided to leave the X-men.

"But, why? Don't give everything up Logan…You've built a new life here for yourself. Here with the X-men. Nothing will change that!" The Professor tried to convince him.

"Sorry Chuck, but I_ have_ ta go. God knows how much more damage I might cause!" Wolverine said desperately.

"I could help you..." the Professor started.

"I'm sorry Charles, but it's best fer everyone if I would jus' leave!" Wolverine interrupted the Professor.

"What about Rogue? She cares for you a lot…she trusts in you." The Professor tried in a last attempt to keep him from leaving.

"Rogue will be fine. She's found her way here. She ain't the scared little girl she was when I brought her in. Besides she'll always have the others." Wolverine replied logically.

"I made up my mind Chuck; this is the only way." Wolverine said resolutely.

The Professor knew him well enough to know that there was nothing that he could do to stop him or change his mind.

"I know I can't stop you Logan, but at least know that you'll always be welcome here."

Logan nodded his head in understanding and with a last look over his shoulder to the now dark X-Mansion he brought his Harley to life and rode off into the night...

* * *

**AN thank you all for reading this chapter and especially for those who left me all these wonderful reviews! It really means the world to me! **

**Kyuu1317**: Thank you so much! I tried to keep them as in character as I could!

**Prexistence**: thanks, and yeah I try to upload every week, but sometimes I just don't have the time :( Anyways, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions?

**BJ2:** Yeah me too! They just treat him like he's the bad guy (and okay, he does act like that most of the time) but I guess that's all it is, an act. And I tried to let that shine through in the story.

**Shang:** The accent's are all Beany's work! But I soooo agree with you, they really add up to the story:hugs Beany:

**And also thanks to all the other nice people who gave me a review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm sooo sorry for the late update, but I got really busy with school and all... :hides in shame:

It's not beta-ed either, so once that is done I'll upload it again!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone was stupefied the next morning when they heard of Wolverine's departure. Gambit was the only one who seemed to understand; he too had always run away from his problems in a failed attempt to outrun his feelings of guilt.

Especially Rogue was having a hard time dealing with Logan's sudden departure. He had never left her before without saying goodbye, and she was worried for him.

Jubilee also was hit pretty hard by his departure. She retreated back to herself saying she had a headache, and not even Gambit could talk her out of it.

* * *

Two days later the mansion was again shaken up. Jubilee had left a note in the kitchen saying that she had to take care of some things, and please not to worry for her.

"Where the hell can she be? And why didn't she say anything? She even took one of the jets!" Cyclops yelled frustrated and angry.

Nobody understood why she had left, especially now, except for Gambit.

He was pretty sure she went to find Wolverine, and he only hoped that she would take good care of herself.

"She'll get back, mon amis! The petite can take care of herself" Gambit said calm in an attempt to calm Cyclops down.

"YOU! You know where she is don't you!" Cyclops said accusingly.

Gambit's eyes glowed red from held back joy. He had never liked Cyclops much, and the fact that Jubilee hadmanaged to getsuch a rise out of him amused him to no end.

"Now what makes you think that?" Gambit said in mock innocence.

But before Cyclops could react to that Jean came in between.

"Okay knock it off you two! This is not going to help us find her…" she said stern.

"Maybe the petite doesn't want to be found…." Gambit said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"For if she wanted to be found she would have said something or let us know where she went, non? She'll contact us soon though…" Gambit explained.

But when the hours were ticking away and she still didn't contact them he too became worried, although he knew she could very well fend for her own.

* * *

Jubilee had 'borrowed' on of the small jets in order of her little 'rescue mission' as she liked to call it.

"okay…now what would be the use of this flickering light?" she wondered out loud.

She had been flying for hours on end and was suffering a major headache, which was staring to cloud her senses.

She was getting very tired to the brink of exhausted when the motor of the jet suddenly seemed to stutter and finally decided to come to a halt altogether.

"Oh oh, that is so not good!" she mumbled worried.

The jet was loosing altitude rather fast now, and with more luck than anything else she could barely land the jet rather roughly into a rice field.

When the jet came to a screeching halt she climbed out of the wreckage only to fall three metres down into the watery rise field.

Her headache was killing her by now, and she was starting to see black spots.

"I don't think this was what Beast meant when he said I had to take things easy for a while…" she mumbled relieved that she somehow had made it out alive.

When she painfully got back to her feet and turned around she saw that she had been surrounded by a group of armed Japanese swordfighters.

"Well, at least I am getting close…"she said ironically at seeing the Japanese.

"But why do I have the feeling they are not so happy to see me?..."

The men had surrounded her and were closing in on her.

"Ehhh..Hi!...I..eh…" she tried, but they didn't seem to understand her.

Suddenly two of them lunged for her, both with drawn swords.

She ducked them both easily and even managed to take out one. The men kept attacking her and it was obvious that they were well trained.

Jubilee knew that she couldn't fight them off much longer since she was still very weak and recovering from a concussion and several splints. Besides she was stiff and tired from the long journey she had made.

She was able to take down a few more before she was taken down herself.

Roughly she was pulled back to her feet. She could hear rapid commands in Japanese, and in the distance she could see people coming over. From the reaction of the men she could tell it was probably their leader.

'…_Oh boy, this sure doesn't look good Jubes!...'_

She desperately tried to break loose from their hold on her arms, but they didn't budge.

"Jubilee!"

At hearing that voice her head shot up.

Wolverine looked at her unbelieving, but recovered and gave a rapid order in Japanese on which she was immediately released.

She ran over to Wolverine and clung to him like she would never let go. "Wolvie!"

Wolverine was still mesmerized to see her there.

"Jubilee! Are you alright?" he asked worried looking at the still smoking remains of the jet.

She nodded.

Still stunned about her appearing he held her at arms length "Jubes….why…how on earth did you find me!" He still couldn't believe it, and didn't know whether to get angry at her or be happy.

Her face clouded and looked at the ground contrite "I..eh..I though that maybe your leaving had something to do with me…" she said softly. "But if you want me to leave, I will…I just wanted…I.." she continued excusing.

Wolverine layed his arm across her shoulders. "Come on, we'll talk later…"he said leading her back to a road.

Jubilee looked up at him smiling. For a moment the was afraid that he would be angry with her for following him.

"I want to introduce you to someone kid…" Wolverine said when they were back at the road.

A beautiful Japanese woman was waiting patiently and Wolverine looked at her.

"Jubilee this is Yuriko. Yuriko this is Jubilee" he introduced them. Yuriko smiled friendly to Jubilee, and although Jubilee usually was a little shy around strangers she seemed to like Yuriko. Yuriko said something in Japanese to Wolverine and hurried back down the road.

Jubilee and Wolverine also started to walk down the road, but at a far slower pace.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Jubilee asked curious as always.

Wolverine had to smile at her observation skills. "She's a good friend, yes…" he said deadpan.

"Just a friend?" Jubilee asked innocent looking up at him smiling.

"Yes, just a friend. Nothing more!" he answered explicitly.

"Anyways, who were those swordfighters?" she asked curious.

For a moment Wolverine didn't seem to understand who she meant, then he realised who she had meant.

"Oh those! They are Samurai. They protect the neighbourhood against invaders" Wolverine explained.

"Hah, I hope they don't welcome in all tourist like this!" she said laughing and rubbing her still aching shoulder.

Wolverine laughed too. "Well, not all tourist literally come falling down form the skies!" he said pointedly.

Then a man came walking up to them. He bowed to Wolverine and said something in Japanese. Wolverine answered the man in fluent Japanese (much to Jubilee's surprise) on which the man left again.

"Otoko no Tou-san?" Jubilee repeated confused.

"Yeah that's what they call me here. It means 'man of steal'" Wolverine explained.

Jubilee looked at him with her browse still raised in confusion.

Wolverine drawed his claws. "Get it?" he said.

Jubilee waved off his claws "That's adamantium, not steal. Or don't they know that stuff over here?" she said pointedly.

Wolverine just rolled his eyes and laughed "Smartass!"

"You wouldn't have it any other way!" she reacted merrily knowing full well that she was right...

**

* * *

**

**AN thank you all for reading this chapter and especially for those who left me all these wonderful reviews! It really means the world to me! (i'm sorry but I heard we're no longer alowed to thank reviewers personally, but you all know who I mean:D**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: **I'm sooo sorry for the late update, I wanted to upload it last weekend, but then all things started to happen (most of them not all to happy) and I couldn't. But now I finally can! And therefor decided to do it straight away, since I could really use some reviews. (bad or good, it makes me happy all the same)

**Chapter 6**

"Wow, it's beautiful here! I never knew that you came from such a beautiful place!" Jubilee exclaimed admiring.

"I'm not from Japan. I think not anyways. But after many years of just wandering around I ended up here. And now it kinda feels like home…" Wolverine answered lightly.

He didn't know why he had just told her, since he had never told anyone else before. But somehow he felt at ease around her.

"Then why did you join the X-men? I mean didn't you rather stay here?" Jubilee asked him carefully.

Wolverine sighed. "That's a long story kid. I 'd rather you tell me how in Gods name you managed to find me…" Wolverine easily changed the subject.

"Well, it wasn't that difficult. As soon as I found out you had left, I called the airport and asked them if they had seen you. After I described you a young stewardess remembered seeing you, and remembered that you were going on a flight to Japan." Jubilee explained with a little proudness slipping in her voice.

But Wolverine didn't buy it.

"Japan is a large county kid…." he said.

Jubilee got the hint and looked guiltily at her feet.

"Yes well…eh… I found _that_ out rather quickly too…" she said avoidingly.

"So…I…eh…I kinda hacked into the mainframe computer at the mansion…" she almost whispered.

She closed her eyes in wait for Wolverine's reaction.

"_Kinda_!" he said unbelievingly.

"Well…eh…. Well it was the only way to gather any kind of information on you, and there I found out that this was the last place you've stayed at before joining the X-men!" she said defending.

Wolverine shook his head in amazement.

She was smart. _Very_ smart. A _lot_ smarter then she let others believe he realized.

"And what if you hadn't found me here?" he asked.

For a second she contemplated about that, but then answered with a mere shrug of her shoulders "I would have just looked further!"

"But how did you know that I …eh…_landed_ in that rice field?" Jubilee asked in return, trying to change the subject.

"One of the men alarmed us that there was a little girl who was a 'big fighter', and was causing the Samurai quite a handful. So I decided to check it out for myself. And luckily I was just in time!" he added.

"Pffff…If I hadn't been so tired from the long journey, I would have kicked_ all_ their asses!" she said haughty, but her eyes were shining with joy.

Wolverine just had to laugh "Sure kid!"

By then they had reached a beautiful, typical Japanese house where Yuriko was awaiting them already.

"Welcome Jubilee" she said welcoming and bowed.

Jubilee was getting shy again, like she did with most strangers, but bowed as well.

Yuriko smiled appreciating at the benevolent way the young girl tried to adjust to the Japanese traditions.

* * *

Yuriko showed Jubilee the house, and admired she walked from one room to the next.

"Wow, everything is so..so different! It all looks so much brighter!" she exclaimed.

Yuriko smiled. She was glad to see the girl enjoying herself.

"You really have a wonderful house Yuriko!" Jubilee complemented when they were walking through the typical Japanese garden.

"Oh, but it is not my house! It's Logan-san's. I just live here when he's not here." Yuriko explained.

Jubilee didn't understand; Wolverine hardly ever left the mansion for vacation, and even when he did, it would only be for a couple of days. Then why keep a house here?

* * *

"You have a beautiful house Wolvie!" Jubilee praised when they joined him in the living room again.

For a second Wolverine looked betrayed at Yuriko, but then hauled his shoulders.

"Thanks kid, but that's all Yuriko's doing." he said.

Although his voice had sounded lighthearted Jubilee could feel that he didn't want to talk about it. Since she herself hated it when people insisted on telling them tings she didn't feel like telling, she didn't push Wolverine either.

Yuriko came back with tea and for a few moments they enjoyed their tea in silence.

"What did the rest say of you going off to find me?" Wolverine asked circumspect. He couldn't believe that Cyclops actually let her go without putting up a fight.

Jubilee looked guiltily at her hands.

"Ehhh…" she mumbled nervously.

Wolverine looked at her incredulously "Jubilee? They _do_ know you left don't they!"

His voice had a threatening tone to it now, and Jubilee braced herself for his outburst. She was fidgeting nervously and avoided looking into his eyes.

"Jubilee!" he repeated his voice even more threatening.

Jubilee scraped her throat "I..ehh….not exactly…" she mumbled softly.

Wolverine started to get angry "What do you mean '_not exactly'_! Do they know where you are or not!" he pressed.

She shook her head.

"They would have never let me go…" she said in defense.

"So you just ran away!" he said gruffly. "And what about the jet? How did you get that?"

"I…eh..I know where the keys were…" she said softly.

Again it surprised Wolverine how smart she was.

_'…She starts to look more and more like the Cajun…' _ crossed his mind, thinking about the Cajun thief. But that thought soon was suppressed by his anger.

"You've stolen a jet!" he said stunned.

"Well it was more like _boring_…" she corrected protesting.

Again the comparison with Gambit flashed through his mind, for the Cajun was just as handy with twisting words in his favor.

"They must be worried sick by now!" Wolverine said worried.

Jubilee flinched "I never meant to cause problems…really…but I knew they would never let me go, and I …I _had_ to find you…" she said softly.

"I'm really sorry… Really I am!...Please don't be angry with me…" she pleaded.

Wolverine's anger disappeared into nothing. He wasn't really angry with her anyway. He had been shocked when he found out what kind of risks and trouble she had gone through just to find him, but not angry.

_'…she could have been hurt or even dead and no one would have even know! And what if she hadn't found me?...' _

He sighed and tried to suppress his worries.

"No kid, I'm not angry with you…" he said calmingly. "But please promise me you'll _never_ pull off a stunt like this again!" he added quickly.

She nodded, and smiled up at him.

For a few moments it stayed silent between them.

"Wolvie….did you mind me finding you?" she asked softly.

"I mean…If you want I can just go to a hotel or something…" she said quickly.

She didn't want to be a burden to him. And now that she had found him it occurred to her, that maybe he hadn't wanted to be found in the first place.

"No kid, I don't mind, and of course you can stay here." he said sighing. But it wasn't until he had said it out loud that he realized he truly had meant it.

"You're not angry at me anymore then?" she asked hopefully.

"No kid, I'm not angry at you. Really." he said comforting.

Before he realized what she was doing she had crawled into his arms.

Surprised by the action he didn't knew how to react for a moment. She had never been this affectionate, and after what had happened he never expected it to happen ever. He realized this was the greatest sign of trust she knew.

Still a little unfamiliar he closed her in his arms. "It's okay…" he whispered softly in her hair.

"Now first call the mansion to let them know where you are. They must be terribly worried by now. You've been gone for more then 24 hours at least by now." he said quasi strict.

Jubilee jumped up in shock "24 hours! But I left just this night, and it's only noon now…" she said confused. _'…oh my God they'll be worried sick by now!...' _

"Yes, but on this side of the world we are 12 hours behind. In the States it's morning already" Wolverine explained.

Jubilee's face clouded "Oh no!" she groaned.

"Just go call them quickly!" he said urging her on, and throwing his cell phone in her direction.

"Cyclops will kill me…" she groaned dreading while dialing the number...

**

* * *

AN thank you all for reading this chapter and especially for those who left me all these wonderful reviews! It really means the world to me! (i'm sorry but I heard we're no longer alowed to thank reviewers personally, but you all know who I mean. I tried to answer as many of you as possible by e-mail, but some I got back because of false email adresses...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the phone rang twice before someone picked it up on the other side.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted"

Jubilee immediately recognised Cyclop's voice, and knew she couldn't have came across any worse. His voice had sounded tired and inpatient already.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Hello! Who is it!" Cyclops repeated even more inpatient.

"Cyclops?...eh…It's me…" she started carefully.

"Jubilee! Is that you?" he asked.

She thought she could hear a trace of relieve in his voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Yes..I.." she answered. But he interrupted briskly.

His relieve had made way for anger.

"Where the hell are you? And how did it even enter your head to run away like this!" he yelled angry.

Jubilee had already anticipated him being angry, but she never had heard him _this_ angry before, and it got to her more than she liked to admit.

Cyclops just kept on yelling at her. Jubilee too started to get angry and without uttering another word she hang up the phone.

"Cyclops?" Wolverine guessed when seeing her reaction.

"And he haven't even heard you crashed the jet yet!" Wolverine added deadpan.

Jubilee threw him a huffy grin, but had to laugh too when she pictured Cyclops face at hearing that.

* * *

Surprised Cyclops looked at the receiver still in his hand.

"She hang up on me!" he said indignantly.

"You think that's strange!" Gambit raged.

But before Gambit could even react Jean had come in between.

"We are _all_ worried, and this will not solve _anything_!" she said stern.

"Is everything alright with her?" Storm asked Cyclops.

He nodded "Yes, at least that's what she said anyway…"

* * *

"Try again kid, or else you hand him over to me…" Wolverine suggested.

Jubilee nodded hesitantly, and with shaking fingers dialed the number again.

This time someone answered immediately after the first ring.

Her tension was relieved immediately when she recognised a heavy French accent.

"Petite?..." was the only thing he said.

A tear slowly made it down her cheek at hearing Gambit's soft yet warm voice.

"Gambit?...I…Is Cyclops very angry?" she asked timid.

"Don't worry petite..He'll turn around. He was just worried…..We are all petite... You gave us quite the scare." he said calm.

"I'm sorry, I really am… Are you very angry?" she asked carefully. Cyclops being angry at her she could deal with, but Gambit was her best friend…

"Non Petite. You must have had a good reason to leave without telling us." he said nonchalant.

Although he too had been torn with worry when she hadn't been in touch for this long, he also was confident she could take care of herself. Besides he had a pretty good idea why she had left without saying anything.

"Did you find him?" he asked therefore.

Jubilee was completely flabbergasted by his question, and for a moment she kept silent.

"I…How did you knew I was trying to find him!" she asked amazed.

Gambit laughed "I know you Petite.." he said deadpan.

"Where are you now? And did you find him yet?" he asked.

"I'm in..ehh.." She glanced at Wolverine. She didn't want to give away Wolverine's 'hiding place', but she also knew that Gambit would feel more at ease if he knew where she was.

Wolverine noticed her dilemma and nodded saying she could tell him.

"I'm in Japan, and yes I've found him!" she said proudly.

"You are _where_! How the hell did you find him there!" Gambit asked amazed.

"Long story, but everything went fine, so please don't worry about me!" she said a lot more cheerfully already.

"Bien sûre Petite. Is the Wolverine there?" Gambit asked.

She handed the sell phone back to Wolverine "He wants to speak to you…"

Wolverine looked at the sell phone unwillingly. He had meant to break all contact with the X-men, but not even that seemed to work. First she showed up at his door, and now Gambit wanted to talk to him on the phone.

"Logan." he said gruffly.

It didn't surprised him to hear Gambit's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Look, I've got nothing to do with this! I haven't invited her or anything!" Wolverine said immediately getting into defence mode.

But Gambit ignored his words "Is she alright?" was all Gambit asked instead.

For a moment Wolverine was confused about his question. He had expected Gambit to blame _him_, for that was exactly what he himself felt too.

"Eh…yeah sure, smart-assed as always…" he said deadpan.

Gambit laughed "Oui, she's her good old self then!" he said just as deadpan.

"Do you want her to stay? If not, Gambit can pick her up, or even send a plane to come and get her if that's what you want…" Gambit said seriously once again.

Again Wolverine realised how understanding the Cajun could be when he dropped his usual act of nonchalance.

"No, it's okay. She can stay for a couple of days." Wolverine answered sighing.

"You're sure? Gambit can come pick her up in no-time…" Gambit offered again.

But Wolverine had already submitted to it. "No, it's alright."

"Okay. … Oh, Wolverine?...Keep an eye on her for me okay?" Gambit asked with a slightly worried voice.

Wolverine knew very well how much Jubilee meant to the Cajun, and knew how hard it must be for him to be too far away from her to protect her if necessary.

"Sure Cajun, she'll be safe here…" Wolverine promised him.

"Merci…" Gambit sighed relieved.

"Oh Cajun, I… about my whereabouts…I.." Wolverine started. But he was interrupted by Gambit.

"Gambit don't know a thing…" Gambit said nonchalant once again. And Wolverine was sure he wouldn't say anything to the others.

Jubilee tried to get Wolverine's attention.

"Hang on, Jubes wants to talk to you again…" Wolverine said.

Now she knew that Gambit wasn't angry at her, and that Wolverine didn't mind her being with him, her cheerfulness came back again.

"Gambit? Please don't tell Cyke where I am… he'll probably will come down here and drag me back by my hair!" she begged him.

Gambit laughed "Hmmm You might just be right about that…" Gambit said laughing. "But don't worry Petite, Gambit will be silent as the grave. You just make sure you take good care of yourself, and listen to the Wolverine, Oui?" he said in his usual nonchalance.

Jubilee nodded, although Gambit couldn't see. Then a mischiefus smile graced her lips.

"Speaking of Wolvie…" she started grinning.

Wolverine gave her a wary look at hearing his name, but she continued defiantly.

"He found himself a girlfriend!...And a very cute one at that too!" she said laughing.

"Wolverine having an actual girlfriend!" Gambit reacted laughing as well.

"Yup, and I think he is in love!" she continued enthusiastically.

Wolverine threathingly stalked over to her but she backed away laughing.

"Give me that phone!" Wolverine said quasi angry. But Jubilee quickly dashed by past him.

Gambit pretty much understood what was happening on the other side, and couldn't help but laugh.

Wolverine rushed after Jubilee to snatch away the phone.

"Gambit help!" she called out still laughing.

Wolverine quickly had her tackled to the floor, causing the phone to fall from her hand.

Gambit couldn't follow what was happening any longer, but by the sounds he could hear, it seemed she had a pretty good time, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Give me the phone!" Wolverine said threathingly.

They both wrestled to get it, but in the end it was Wolverine who got it.

"Goodbye!" he said into the receiver before breaking the connection.

Jubilee was laying sprawled on the floor howling with laughter, and Wolverine also had to laugh. Something he hadn't done in a very long time…

* * *

"Was that Jubilee?" Jean asked worried when Gambit put the receiver down.

"Oui Chère" Gambit confirmed nonchalant.

"Where is she? Is everything alright with her?" Storm asked.

"I don't know where she is, but she's doing fine." Gambit said avoiding.

They knew that he wouldn't tell them anything else, but since he didn't seem to worry anymore about her they knew that wherever she was, she wasn't in any danger. And they continued with their own things.

Only Rogue stayed behind.

"Gambit?...Is she..did she find him?" she asked shyly.

For a moment Gambit was in doubt whether to tell her the truth or not, but nodded in the end.

"Oui, she found him" he said finally.

He knew how much she cared for Wolverine, and also knew that she had been very worried for him ever since he left, and he felt she deserved to know how he was doing.

"He's doing fine Chère" he said comfortingly.

Rogue looked relieved. She knew that she wouldn't have been able to stop Wolverine, but she had still been worried for him.

"Thank you…." She said relieved.

She hadn't expected Gambit to tell her more than he had told the others, but was grateful he had anyways….

* * *

**AN : thank you all for reading this chapter and especially for those who left me all these wonderful reviews! It really means the world to me! (i'm sorry but I heard we're no longer alowed to thank reviewers personally, but you all know who I mean.)   
**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN. I am truely sorry for not updating this story sooner, but I had a lot going on in my live, and simply didn't feel like writing (or much else for that matter ' ) But here it is. There will only be a short epilogue wich I will upload probably by the end of the week or so. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

During dinner Jubilee could barely keep her eyes open any longer. She had been awake for over 48 hours by then, and was on the brink of exhaustion.

"Go to sleep kid, we'll talk tomorrow." Wolverine suggested.

Grateful she got to her feet, and he brought her to a spare room in the house.

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Wolverine halted to look down at her for a moment. When he softly walked back to the door he heard her mumble in her sleep.

"I'm glad I found you Wolvie.." she mumbled already half asleep.

"Me too kid…me too…" he said past the sudden lump in his throat, and he knew then that he really meant it.

The mere fact that she had taken this much risks and trouble just to find him, touched him more than he cared to admit.

When Wolverine came back to the living room Yuriko already had tea ready.

He somehow felt restless on the inside. He had left the X-men in hopes of outrunning his troubled feelings, but he started to realise that that didn't help, and that only made him feel even more restless.

"She's a sweet child." Yuriko said.

"Yeah she really is." He said softly.

His face softened when thinking about her.

"Although she was a wrack by the time we found her, she got over it pretty well… She learned to trust us, and even learned how to smile again…" he said.

"Poor child. So young…" Yukio said sincerely compassionate.

"Yeah, but she's very witty and smart for her age!" he said proudness slipping in his voice.

Yuriko smiled "Yes, she has to be if she came all the way over here alone!"

Wolverine had to laugh as well.

"Yeah, sometimes she can be a really scamp!" he admitted.

"…"

"She cares a lot about you…" Yuriko stated carefully.

For a moment he looked at her. "Yeah, maybe more than is good for her…" he added softly.

Yuriko looked at him sympathetically. She had felt that there must have happened something bad, for he wouldn't have come back to Japan if there hadn't. But she also knew that the X-men could offer him more than Japan ever could. She had seen the restlessness in his eyes for a few days now, and she knew that he already missed them.

"Is she the reason you left?" she asked.

"Yes..NO…Maybe…I don't know…" Wolverine sighed.

Yuriko didn't completely understood but didn't want to push him either.

But he started talking out of his own account about what had happened.

"She doesn't seem to hold any of it against you though…" Yuriko said thoughtfully thinking about the cheerful way she had seen the girl greet Logan.

"She wouldn't have gone through all this trouble to find you either." she added.

Wolverine shook his head. "That's not it…I…I almost killed her… And who says something like that won't happen in the future!" he said sadly.

"You have also saved her live many times before…" Yuriko helped him remember.

But to Wolverine that made no difference. He hated himself for what happened, and couldn't let go of it.

"You are not a violent person Logan. And this wasn't you either. You said yourself that you had been drugged." Yuriko tried. But it still didn't got through to him.

"You know, there is this old Japanese saying that says 'Don't blame yourself, if others do not either'" Yuriko said.

"Are you going back with her?" she asked changing the subject.

Wolverine was surprised. "Back!"

When he left the X-men this time, he had never even thought of ever going back.

"Don't deny it Logan. You miss the action…you miss your friends…" Yuriko said.

_…Could that be it?..._ he wondered confused.

"This is my home Yuriko. This is where I feel calm. Here I am no danger to anyone else…" he added beaten.

"Yes, Japan has peace. But that is not what you are looking for Logan. I can see it in your eyes, in the way you act. You can't sit still for a minute and exhaust yourself with unnecessary chores to chase away the silence you claim you want…" she said.

"Yuriko..I.." he tried, but her finger against his lips silenced him.

"Shhh. Fate follows it's own path Logan; You just have to follow it, and it will lead you to your destiny…" she said.

"But how do I know which path to choose?" he asked almost desperate.

"Just follow your hart Logan…Follow your hart…" she said.

Then she got up, gave him a peck on his cheek and left the room, leaving Wolverine alone with his troubled mind.

The next day he showed Jubilee the surrounding land. They walked and talked a lot.

She seemed to enjoy every moment she was with him, and much to his surprise it felt really good. He felt more at ease than he had been in a long time and he knew that that had nothing to do with the fresh air.

After a week though Jubilee seemed to get a bit more down and restless. She called back to home more frequently, and he knew that she missed the others. Cautiously he offered to book her a flight back.

The evening before she would return home they both sat in the garden.

"Wolvie, will you come back one day?" she suddenly asked hesitant.

"Who knows kid. There are still a lot of things that I need to deal with though..." Wolverine said avoiding.

Jubilee knew that probably meant a 'no'.

"But you'll always be welcome here kid" he said sincere.

"Only you have to promise me not to land in a rice field any more, okay?" he said in an attempt to cheer her up somewhat.

She laughed with him.

"How was I supposed to know what those blinking lights were for!" she said quasi indignant.

The both had to laugh.

"And next time, let the others know you're going to visit okay! Although Cykes face must have been priceless!" he added smirking.

Jubilee too had to laugh at the mere thought of it. But then her face soured.

"He will probably kill me when he sees me again.." she groaned worried.

"Nah he won't. He'll just give you a three hour lecture!" he said deadpan.

At that Jubilee's face soured even more. "Oh no! I'd rather he'd kill me instead. At least that way I have a swift death!" she groaned causing Wolverine to laugh even harder.

"The Cajun is coming to pick you up from the airport, so you have somewhat stay of execution…" he said consolingly.

When the went back into the house she suddenly hugged him.

"I'm glad I found you Wolvie! And I really liked it here!" she said sincere.

Unaccustomed he hugged her back. "Me too kid, and remember, you're always welcome here."

* * *

**AN Please don't fortget to leave a review! Good or bad I would really like to know what you think of it. Wich part did you like? wich parts did you not like?**  



	10. epilogue

**AN Thanks to all who read my story this far, especially the ones who took the time to leave me a review! - Thank you all for bearing with me all this time! It really means a lot to me!  
**

**

* * *

Epilogue**

When her plane landed late in the afternoon of the next day, she looked around. It was very crowded and she couldn't find Gambit anywhere in the mass of people.

Gambit's sharp eyes had spotted her though, and he slipped from the shadow of a shop in which he had been waiting for her.

His years of being a thief had thought him to make himself invisible in a crowd, and it was therefore that even Jubilee couldn't see him.

"Bon soir petite…" he whispered softly in her ear.

Jubilee almost jumped out of her skin, but flew in his arms when she saw who he was.

"Gambit!" she cried out happily.

"Missed me petite?" he said teasingly. She smiled and hugged him even tighter.

He picked up her bag and they both slipped adroit through the masses towards the exit, where Gambit had his sports car parked.

Gambit was glad to see she looked well, and happy.

"So the Wolverine didn't come back with you, non?" Gambit asked once they were in the car.

Sadly she shook her head. "No, and I don't think he'll ever come back either…" she said softly.

"Never give up hope, petite. You never know, non?" Gambit said encouragingly.

Jubilee smiled, but didn't really believe him.

"Aren't you angry with me for leaving like that?" she asked cautiously, glimpsing at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Non, Gambit knew you wanted to go look for him…" he said nonchalant.

The rest was also happy to see her back, and even Cyclops lecture was shorter than she had expected. And after a few days everything seemed to be back to normal.

When Jubilee crossed the estate from the school to the mansion a few weeks later, she saw an unfamiliar motorcycle parked out front.

She knew for sure that it wasn't Gambit's bike, and she didn't knew of anyone else riding a bike.

_…Wolverine…Would he have come back after all?..._ she thought.

Hopefully she ran into the mansion. She could hear voices coming from the rec. room and she all but flew over there, almost knocking Cyclops over when she entered.

"Wolvie! You came back!" she called enthusiastically when she saw him.

She flew in his arms.

"Yeah, you can be quite convincing when you want to kid!" he said softly, so she was the only one who could hear.

Surprised she looked up at him. "ME?"

Wolverine nodded.

Then Gambit walked in. He didn't seem as surprised to see Wolverine back as they others had.

"Couldn't do without us, non, mon ami!" he said deadpan.

But Wolverine knew it was Gambit's way of saying that he too was happy to see him back.

Nobody though saw the look of understanding between Gambit and Wolverine.

"Will you be staying this time?..." Jubilee asked carefully.

"yeah kid" he said determined.

And he did.

Jubilee had made him realise how much the X-men actually meant to him. And now that he had made the decision to stay he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And he knew that the same would happen to his fears over time…


End file.
